¿tu mejor amigo?
by hoshiharu
Summary: UA: Ser solo tu mejor amigo puede ser lo más divertido, tierno, gratificante...doloroso, frustante e impotente que a un hombre le puede pasar, porque tú eres endemoniadamente angelical SyD
1. Chapter 1

**¿Tu mejor amigo?**

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon?, no es mío es de Naoko Takeuchi, los personajes? Mucho menos, la historia?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es mia de mi y para la diversión de todos ustedes. _

**-D POV- **Darien's Point of view

**-S POV- **Serena's Point of view

**Cap 1: Pensamientos y Deseos **

-x-

**-D POV -**

Mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no?. Me parece irónico que me digas que me consideras tu mejor amigo, yo ya no quiero estar solo conmigo, quiero un poco más de ti , quiero descubrir cada rincón de tu cuerpo y dejar besos húmedos por tu blanca piel. Pero en que estoy pensando si tú sólo me ves como tu mejor amigo, es decir porqué sino me pedirías que te acompañe a comprar la ropa que usarás para salir con ese amigo tuyo que acaba de llegar de viaje. Camino por la tienda en la que entramos hace media hora y veo que la vendedora se encuentra ayudando a la señora que llego antes que nosotros, subo lentamente las escaleras hacia los vestidores pues se que estas ahí, solo quiero que nos vayamos porque pensar que te esfuerzas tanto por ese idiota hace que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza y tengo miedo de que me de un derrame a este paso.

No puede ser, Dios, ¿Cómo pudiste crear tanta belleza?, esa niña, tiene el cuerpo más el hermoso que se pudo haber creado, por Dios, siento como alguien se empieza a tensar mientras la veo subirse el vestido lo que me permite ver toda su espectacular espalda y la curvatura en la que termina la cual esta siendo protegida por una pequeña pero por demás sensual tanga de encaje, negro como a mí me gusta, negro igual que el sostén que cubre esos pechos que deben de saber a gloria, siento que mi amiguito sigue tensándose y como mi boca empieza a aguarse por esta divina visión, pero no puedo permitir que note que la he visto. Me alejo lentamente hacia las escaleras pero no puedo evitar dar una ultima mirada mientras veo que tu sostén empieza a caer para que el vestido se pegue tan perfectamente a tu cuerpo y el escote se amolde perfectamente a esas dos montañas que me hacen tensar aun más.

Sigo esperándote en la parte de abajo y noto como la vendedora no ha notado mi ausencia ni los minutos que pase disfrutando de ver tu espalda desnuda por primera vez, te veo bajar las escaleras, lo haces de una manera tan agraciada que me robas una sonrisa, puedo ver como me respondes y veo que llevas dos vestidos en el brazo, te acercas a la vendedora y mientras ella alista los mismos, pagas. Aun no puedo quitar de mi mente la imagen de tu tanga, que niña tan sexy puedes ser, porque aun eres niña al menos eso creo pues como tu mejor amigo que soy nunca me has contado de que te interesara alguien hasta el día de ayer que me dijiste que un amigo tuyo de la infancia regresaría y que él había sido tu primer enamorado y el único cuando apenas tenías 13 y esa no es edad para hacer nada más que salir agarrados de la mano e ir a cine o a comer un helado, ¿no es así?.

Porque es que hasta ahora no has tenido a nadie más en tu vida pequeña, acaso ¿lo estabas esperando a él?, no dudo que exista un hombre que te conozca que no te desee. ¡malditos! si solo cuando salimos a bailar veo como esos idiotas te miran aun estando con su pareja al lado, sé que eso te molesta pero también sé que jamás voltearías a si quiera devolver el saludo a todos esos libidinosos y tu sigues preguntándote porque siempre hacen lo mismo ya que ni siquiera te vistes de forma descarada porque eres demasiado vergonzosa, hay pequeña tu no necesitas mostrar nada pues basta con ver tu angelical sonrisa para perderse en tus celestiales piscinas, imagínate lo que causarías si te vistieras como Mina, te aseguro que más de un accidente y no sólo de tránsito.

Te veo acercarte y me miras con esa mirada llena de tanta ternura pero…hay algo más…un ligero sonrojo en tus mejillas…¿porqué?. Creo que estoy alucinando de seguro te cayó el sol mientras paseábamos por el parque y por eso estas así.

**-S POV-**

**Darien, muchas gracias por acompañarme, no se que haría sin ti, porque no me gusta salir sola **– te dije mientras veía tu mirada consternada, supongo que lo que hice arriba te debió de dejar así y ahora piensas que soy la peor de las mujeres, pero es que sólo a mí se me ocurre dejar la cortina algo entreabierta cuando note que subías por las escaleras es que quiero tanto que me veas, que me veas no como a tu hermanita sino como lo que quiero ser, una mujer, tu mujer. Espero que el plan de Mina funcione mira que hacer venir a Seiya desde Australia para ver si con un poco de competencia Darien reacciona. Pero bueno será lo que Dios diga, pero aun no puedo mirarte a los ojos…no después de lo que he hecho, creo que esto no lo puede saber absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera las chicas, lo más probable es que me consideren una descarda pero es que no sabía que más hacer.

**-D POV-**

**¿Estas bien?-**claro que esta bien ella es el bien hecho persona. Solo a mi se me ocurre una pregunta tan estúpida pero por otro lado ella esta tan callada, te veo asentir mientras te cuelgas de mi brazo como buscando apoyo, siento tu perfume, el olor a rosas que tanto me gusta, el perfume que te obsequie para tu cumpleaños y que siempre usas cuando vamos a salir, ese olor a rosas que se mezcla con el olor a fresas de tu champú, es embriagante, asfixiante, veo un pasaje algo oscuro mientras caminamos por las calles y no se me ocurre otra cosa más que desear atraparte en él y saborear tu aroma, tu exquisito aroma. Debo de dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera porque sino me verá con el mismo miedo y asco que ve a los hombres que pilla cuando la desnudan con la mirada. Siento como se tensa tu brazo y te aferras más a mi, de seguro debes de estar cansada; es decir, es verano y apenas son las 11:00, de seguro te debes de estar muriendo de calor, veo como el rojo de tus mejillas empieza a hacerse más notorio, definitivamente este sol te esta lastimando, pero que envidia porque el puedo posarse sobre tus brazos descubiertos y sobre tus labios, mientras que yo pobre infeliz me debo de conformar con sentir lo poco de tu piel que roza mi brazo y maldita sea que esto me esta lastimando, no puedo dejar de ver ese callejón frente al paradero en el que estamos esperando el taxi y siento claramente como el pantalón me está lastimando nuevamente.

**-S POV-**

**¿Estas seguro que me acompañaras en la fiesta del sábado? Darien no quisiera que pasara lo de la otra vez, prométeme que irás. **Por favor que diga que sí, que diga que sí, necesito dejar de pensar en ese callejón, se ve tan tentador, pero en que estas pensando Serena, si alguien te escuchara diría sin duda que eres la mujer más pervertida que existe, pero que importa nadie puede escuchar mis pensamientos…pero no debería de pensar así, Andrew te lo dijo tanto él como Darien te ven como a una pequeña hermana a la que deben de cuidar y proteger. Deja de hacerte ilusiones Serena Baka!

**-Por supuesto que iré, ya te lo dije anteriormente**

**-Sí, pero lo mismo me dijiste la vez pasada y al final me fallaste**

**-No es mi culpa que ocurriera ese accidente que necesito se todo el personal en el hospital, no crees?**

**-Si, lo sé, discúlpame, te prometo que rezaré para que nada malo pase que impida que vayas.**

**-Esta bien, pero ya cambia de cara por favor, no me gusta verte así.**

**-D POV-**

Subimos al taxi y pude ver como el vestido que llevas que te llega a la rodilla me hizo el favor de subirse un poco para poder ver tu nívea pierna, la presión que me había liberado empieza nuevamente, carajo!! Creo que empezaré a utilizar pantalones más holgados cada vez que salga contigo. Te sonrojas, creo que notaste que te mire, por Dios que genio que soy definitivamente Einstein no hizo caso a las oraciones de mi madre cuando esta le pidió que me brindara un poco de sus capacidades, maldita sea, estoy seguro que nunca tuvo que pasar por esto.

**-S POV-**

Ufff que calor, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando note que más de dos botones de su camisa blanca estaban abiertos dejándome ver su tan escultural pecho por lo menos mucho más de lo que algunas he visto en los últimos 3 años, aun recuerdo como lo conocí, fue gracias a mi Samy ya un auto lo atropelló mientras el cruzaba hacia el parque 10 en la bicicleta, yo tenia 20 minutos esperándolo cuando note el tumulto de gente, me acerque sintiendo una punzada en el corazón y pude ver como sus negros cabellos estaban atendiendo a mi hermano…si, mi hermano había sido atropellado y estaba inconciente…me asuste mucho y me solté un grito, el me miró y me pidió que me calmará, a raíz del accidente pase visitando a Samy prácticamente por un mes ya que se había fracturado la muñeca y la pierna. Durante ese mes pude conocer más de ti y supe que estabas haciendo tu internado ahí, supe que acababas de llegar de Estados Unidos pues habías ido a estudiar ahí, gracias a Samy tuve la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ti y gracias a Amy y Andrew, la excusa perfecta para hacernos amigos.

**-D POV-**

Pasaron más de 20 minutos desde que logramos salir por fin del congestionamiento que se formo en el centro por culpa del semáforo que se malogro, pero durante esos 20 minutos ella se recostó en mi pecho, definitivamente había estado cansada por lo que se durmió muy rápido embriagándome nuevamente con su aroma pero se despertó cuando sonó su celular, maldita sea quien la llama justo ahora que la tenía entre mis brazos tan placida, al parecer es su papá y le esta dando unas indicaciones ya que ella no hace más que asentir. La miro y me quedo perplejo a ver su brillante sonrisa, que pudo haberla alegrando tanto. Finalmente me decidido y le pregunto **¿Paso algo?**

**-Sí, mis papás tuvieron que salir de viaje porque al parecer el negocio que mi papá estaba viendo en Francia esta por culminar por lo que tendrán que ir para allá , no saben si regresan en una o dos semanas porque si todo sale como lo esperan puede que se queden una semana allá festejando su aniversario.**

**-Ya veo, por eso estas tan contenta, porque no tendrás a nadie que te controle**

**-que cosas dices, bien sabes que yo no soy intranquila, además no necesito que me controlen estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera por si lo olvidaste.**

**-Por su puesto que no, solo que no entiendo porque tanta alegría, pero tu sabrás.**

**-claro que yo se y sabes que considerando que mis papas estan camino al aeropuerto mientras hablamos que te parece si mejor vamos a tu casa por que lo más seguro es que si me quedó ahí me aburra ya que ni Samy se encuentra. **

**-Bueno si deseas por mi no hay problema.**

**-bien entonces.**

**-D POV****-**

Al llegar al estacionamiento veo como mi moto esta estacionada limpiamente, esa fue la razón por la que tuvimos que caminar y tomar un taxi, porque hoy el conserje se encargaba de llevarla a su respectivo mantenimiento y limpieza. Entramos al elevador mientras seguimos conversando sobre lo que vamos a ordenar para comer pues no tengo nada para cocinar en la nevera, me sonríe con cada palabra que digo, esa sonrisa es la que me ha condenado hace 3 años, desde el momento en que la conocí, pero no fue sino hasta hoy que la vi mientras se probaba la ropa que condenó también a mi amiguito, el cual por ahora esta tranquilo, pero apenas llegue al departamento me pondré un short holgado porque no creo poder soportar nuevamente otro dolor.

**-S POV-**

**Bien entonces está decidido, ordenaremos lasaña para almorzar. **Entramos a su departamento, que bueno que no me puso peros cuando le pedí que viniéramos acá, pero si me quedaba en casa este ardor que siento en mi me hubiese matado. No se porque pero desde que lo vi la semana pasada cortar el pasto de mi casa sin camisa -claro a manera de favor, pues estaba ahí el día que mis papas me dejaron esa tarea y se ofreció a ayudarme- algo cambió en mi, definitivamente siempre he estado enamorada de el y esa es la razón por la que nunca he hecho caso a nadie más, por que tengo la esperanza de que el me pueda ver algún día como algo más también.

Veo como se aleja de la cocina en la que busco una botella de jugo y me sirvió para poder refrescarnos pero ahora se dirige por el pasillo a su cuarto, ese cuarto en el que me gustaría pasar cada noche de mi vida desde este instante. Al rato regresa con unas sandalias un short y un polo blanco que se le ciñe tan bien al cuerpo, por Dios, siento como mis pechos empiezan a tensarse, de no ser por el corpiño estoy segura que se podría notar aquello que trato de esconder dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome a su balcón, el aire me hace el favor de refrescarme pero a la par de jugarme una mala pasada pues el vestido que llevo se ha elevado un par de veces, menos mal que el esta en el teléfono y no se ha dado cuenta, pero como me gustaría que lo note, que note no solo lo excitados que están mis pechos sino mis labios pues se han puesto totalmente lisos cuando vieron como acariciaba el vaso donde había tomado yo mi jugo, creo que esta tan distraído que no ha notado que se ha equivocado de vaso, pero no me importa porque gracias a eso ahora soy yo la que roza el vaso en el que sus labios estuvieron en primer lugar.

**-Tengo que darme un baño y salir porque me acaban de llamar por teléfono en el hospital al parecer hay una emergencia.**

**-Oh, entiendo**

**-Pero quédate por favor y espera a que traigan la comida almuerza por favor y si puedes espérame no creo que tarde mucho pues el doctor de turno no debe de tardar en llegar, supongo que me llamaron porque saben que estoy mas cerca. **

**-si es así, entonces prefiero esperarte aquí, te molesta si uso tu ducha? Es que hace tanto calor**

**-be my guest**

**-Gracias, espero que no te demores mucho para poder almorzar juntos. **

**-Te llamo si veo que me voy a demorar para que no te quedes mucho tiempo esperando. **

**-esta bien.**

**-D POV-**

Salgo de mi casa pensando en que ella estará en mi ducha, que utilizará mi jabón por todo su cuerpo, Dios espero que Tayki no se demore mucho en llegar porque no quiero dejarla tanto tiempo sola, no estando como estará en mi casa.

_Sin embargo, al parecer el destino les jugo una mala pasada pues las chicas decidieron hacer una reunión en casa de Serena aprovechando que no estarían sus padres, de esa manera podrían recibir a Seiya que llegaba por la tarde a Japón. _

**-Wow! bombón muchas gracias por todo esto, definitivamente me siento feliz.**

**-que bueno Seiya, es que te extrañe mucho hace como 5 años que ya no venías por acá**

**-Si, lo sé pero es que Australia es tan hermosa, deberías de ver sus playas créeme que tu también querrías estar todo el día en las olas**

**-se nota que tu lo estas, lo digo por lo quemado que vienes y eso que se supone que allá es invierno ahora, no es así?**

**-Si pero ahora estuve paseando por Grecia, creo que en mi otra vida fui ave o algo así, pues siempre migro adonde va el sol**

**-jajaja, que cosas dices**

**-Dime bombón, ya te decidiste**

**-así es, es por es que necesitaba que estés acá**

**-Mina ya me explicó el plan**

**-y que opinas**

**-que definitivamente estamos locos, jajajaja**

Ya sé, ya sé, no he subido el capitulo 2 de verdadero amor y ya me estoy metiendo en otra, pero es que después de no dormir mas que dos horas para entregar mi informe estas ideitas empezaron a rondarme es que en el otro falta todavía para que la miel por fin se presente pero en este nop, creo que lo hare en dos capis asi que el próximo tendrán mucha miel jajajaja pero lo mas importante es que ya tengo las ideas de cómo hacer el proximo cap muy pero muy interesante y divertido.

Bueno besitos.

**Adelanto: La cabaña del lago, un secuestro, un vestido y mucha pero mucha miel. **

Saludos a todas mis abejas de su abeja reina osea yop! ˆ-ˆ


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: La Noche del sábado**

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon?, no es mío es de Naoko Takeuchi, los personajes? Mucho menos, la historia?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es mía de mi y para la diversión de todos ustedes. _

**-x-**

**-S POV-**

No puedo creer aun que ya sea sábado y que en apenas unos minutos Darien pasará por mí, estoy tan nerviosa. Miró expectante el reloj mientras termino de ponerme el labial rosa que elegí, veo mi reflejo en el espejo y no puedo más que desear que todo el tiempo invertido haya valido la pena.

Llevo un vestido blanco que tiene justo en medio de este un encaje rosa con algunas rosas en un tono más oscuro que llegan desde debajo de mi pecho hasta donde empieza mi cintura para continuar con la tela blanca que llega hasta el inicio de mis rodillas en el termino de este se encuentran bordados en hilos rosas unas flores que combinan perfectamente, en la parte superior el vestido se ata en el cuello. Mis cabellos como son muy largos me los he arreglado en una especie de moño con algunos mechones que van cayendo por mi rostro para darle flexibilidad al peinado y el maquillaje que uso es de lo más natural.

Nunca me ha gustado ser muy provocativa pero necesito que Darien me vea, creo que en lugar de acercarlo el plan de Mina termino por alejarlo porque ya no me llama ni hacemos nada juntos, claro que eso me ha servido para poder ir afinando los detalles para la sorpresa que vendrá. Pobre, si él supiera. Lo bueno es que pese a querer hablar conmigo Seiya ha logrado acercarse a él, lo cual es estupendo.

Escucho el timbre sonar, debe de ser el así que será mejor que baje pero antes… Esta vez no usare el perfume a rosas que el me obsequió, no porque no me guste sino porque quiero ver si el nota el cambio así que preferí cambiarlo por la crema de vainilla que mi papá me trajo de Italia, una crema que se impregna en tu piel dejando no solo su aroma sino también el sabor. Espero que le guste.

**-D POV-**

Por fin me abrió la puerta, sus cabellos están perfectamente arreglados en ese moño que lleva, pero no puedo ver lo que lleva vestida pues se ha puesto el saco encima…aunque…hay algo diferente…su aroma…no es el mismo de siempre, se siente como a vainilla, es tan suave pero a la vez tan embriagante, siento que me estoy ahogando en este traje al sentir ese aroma por primera vez. Dios, esta mujer, siempre logra sorprenderme.

Subimos a la limosina que alquile pues este tipo de reuniones así lo requieren, ella se desliza suavemente en el interior y nos dirigimos a la fiesta. El cumpleaños de la hija del dueño del grupo en el que trabaja su padre, ellas son compañeras en la Universidad, ambas estudian administración. La veo quitarse el saco y quedó absorto, no puedo articular palabra, está más hermosa que la misma afrodita en todo su esplendor, sé que en este momento soy la envidia del lugar pues ella esta totalmente sonriente mientras toma mi brazo y nos adentramos en la fiesta. Las chicas también han sido invitadas por lo que nos acercamos a ellas.

-Wow, Serena te ves soñada

-Gracias Mina, tu también estas hermosa esta noche

-Por supuesto, la diosa del amor Mina Aino no puede darse el lujo de no ser el centro de atención en una fiesta como esta.

-Calla Mina, siempre tienes que decir tantas tonterías

-Hay Rei tu dices eso porque me envidias

-Ya chicas dejen de pelear, la gente esta empezando a mirar hacia acá.

-Perdón Darien (dijeron al unísono)

-Bueno por otro lado chicas, no han visto a Seiya por acá.

-Sí Sere, fue en busca de unas bebidas, vino junto con sus hermanos pues al parecer ellos también fueron invitados por Sachie (la dueña de la fiesta)

-Hola Sere, que hermosa que estas (guiñándole el ojo descaradamente para ver la reacción de Darien)

-Hola Seiya, Taiki!, Yaten! Que sorpresa verlos

-Hola Serena, como has estado

-Bien y ustedes (siente como Darien empieza a acercarla más para sí y la invita a bailar)

**-S POV-**

Darien me ha invitado a bailar, creo que el plan de Mina esta funcionando, creo que Darien se ha puesto algo celoso, pobre si tan solo supiera porque es que todos están acá. Por otro lado, se siente tan bien estar en sus brazos, su olor a menta y hierba buena se hace presente ya que me ha acercado tanto a él que creo que puedo escuchar sus latidos, se ve tan apuesto con este esmoquin y esa rosa en la solapa. Bueno será mejor que deje de soñar y empiece a poner el plan en marcha.

**-Al otro lado del yate-**

-¿Estas seguro que esto no ocasionara efectos secundarios?.

-Claro que sí Aimy por quien me tomas, si mal no recuerdo yo ya termine los estudios de medicina y además soy amigo de Darien, jamás le daría algo que pudiera causarle daño, aunque aún no sé como es que accedí a ayudarlos.

-Es porque es por una buena causa, hermano

-Si tu lo dices Seiya, pero creo que debes de tener todo listo porque si no me equivoco sus efectos se sentirán en 30 minutos y te dará un espacio de 10 para poder sacarlo de aquí sin llamar mucho la atención.

-Muchas gracias Taiki

**-D POV-**

Seiya es una gran persona, ayer que tuve la oportunidad de platicar con él lo note. Se que quiere mucho a Serena, lo puedo decir por la mirada que tiene cada vez que la mencionaba. Me pregunto si aun el la ama, porque si es así creo que yo no tendré oportunidad alguna. El primer amor siempre es el que más huellas deja en alguien.

Ya ha pasado la media noche y yo no dejo de bailar con Serena, no quiero dejarla sola para que ni Seiya ni ninguno de sus hermanos se acerque, aunque se que Taiki tiene los ojos puestos en Aymi y Yaten en Mina por lo que me ha dado a entender Serena, pero eso no quita que Seiya u otros impertinentes puedan querer ocupar mi lugar.

Creo que Serena está algo cansada pues se ha recostado sobre mi pecho y no mueve mucho los pies, esos tacos deben de ser un martirio. Aun me pregunto porque a las mujeres les gusta torturarse así, pero a la vez me respondo. Porque se ven estilizadas y mucho más hermosas, aunque ella no necesita de nada de eso. Le digo para salir de la pista a lo que ella asiente.

Nos dirigimos donde están los demás y Seiya se acerca a mí, me ha alcanzado un trago que al parecer es igual que el que el está tomando y a Serena le ha alcanzado una copa con vino, la veo tomarlo parece que tenía sed, la imitó, yo también tenía sed.

**-S POV-**

Todo esta saliendo a pedir de boca, los chicos se han divertido y yo no he parado de bailar con Darien, sin embargo es hora de dar inicio a las cosas, es necesario que lo hagamos si queremos tener éxito, miró de reojo a Seiya y este me da a entender que el plan ya está en marcha.

Toco la mano de Seiya y el asiente, Darien no lo ha notado, es lo que me da a entender con la mirada. Mina decide sacar a bailar a Darien y es seguida por Rei que ahora jala a Yaten y Lita a Taiki. Seiya, Ami y yo nos quedamos y empezamos a mirar entusiasmados como los chicos parecen divertirse, un chico se acerca para invitarme a bailar pero es despachado por Seiya. Sonrío ante este gesto, el siempre fue así, aunque con las damas siempre ha sido todo un caballero.

-Ya han pasado 20 minutos, será mejor que salgan para no despertar sospechas.

-Está bien.

-Serena, por favor sé cuidadosa, no queremos que nos descubra.

-Si, lo entiendo. Bueno aquí vienen así que preparémonos.

-Darien, disculpa, sé que te estas divirtiendo, pero es que tuve un día muy pesado, crees que esta bien si nos vamos.

-Te sientes bien

-Si, es solo que estoy algo cansada, no les molesta chicas si nos retiramos.

-Por su puesto que no Serena, debes de estar agotada considerando que hoy acabaste parciales

-Si, así es Aymi.

-Bueno entonces no se diga más, iremos por los sacos, nos vemos chicos, de verdad que ha sido un placer volverlos a ver después de tanto tiempo.

-Igualmente (todos)

**-D POV-**

Serena dijo que estaba cansada pero no se si es verdad eso ya que hay un brillo divertido en su mirada, es como si me ocultará algo pero no se que es. En fin, creo que es mejor así, así podré descansar y aunque mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar porque me dieron el fin de semana libre, creo que no estaría de más recuperar un poco de horas de sueño.

Empezamos a caminar y veo como es que ella empieza a abrigarse, la brisa del mar parece estar haciendo efecto porque la veo abrazarse a sí misma, me animo y la abrazo para poder darle un poco de mi calor. Ella me sonríe y roza suavemente mi mejilla derecha, esta sensación es indescriptible. Estamos cada vez más cerca de la limosina en el estacionamiento y siento que se detiene, parece que los zapatos la están lastimando pues se detiene antes de llegar para frotarse un poco las pantorrillas, lo la quedó mirando y siento que el tiempo pasa muy lento, siento como su respiración empieza a hacerse más notable y como mis latidos también.

Me acercó y la tomo de la barbilla, hay algo que me esta quemando dentro, quiero besarla pero algo me detiene, me siento un poco mareado y ella me mira con total preocupación, **Creo que tengo sueño, **le digo y veo como ella me sonríe, **yo también**, pero antes de que pueda escuchar algo más, la escuchó gritar, hay alguien que la ha sujetado y dos personas más me sujetan a mi. No entiendo que pasa, quienes son esas personas, Dios por favor que no la lastimen. **No se atrevan a tocarla** les grito, **SERENA!!** pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer…me desplomo.

Jajaja: ya se, ya sé que dije que esta sería una historia de dos capis pero la verdad es que me puse a escribir y considere que sería mejor dejarlo así, para poner un poco más de suspenso. Quienes son los que sujetan a Darien y quien el que sujeta a Serena, porque es que Darien se desplomó?

Bueno bueno, calma como habrán visto estoy actualizando bien rapidito porque como lo dije antes ya las ideas para esta historia están en mi cabecita.

Y ahora………

**Los saludos de la Abeja reina ˆ-ˆ**

**Bunnyoruga: **abejita número 1, jajaja que buena, bueno pues que te parece si ahora eres la abeja maya, ¿te acuerdas de ella? muchas gracias amiga por leerme en las dos historias y por tus lindos reviews, veo que encontraste mi mail, me dará gusto poder conocerte más y si me pudieras ayudar a revisar mis historias antes de subirlas, no sabes la ayuda que serías, es que Crystal ta bien ocupada últimamente y me tiene descuidada. Que opinas, te animas, avísame y te envío el segundo capi te verdadero amor.

**Caroone: **muchisimas gracias por leerme y como me lo pediste aquí ta, para ti, dime que te pareció, te gustó, crees que debí poner más pensamientos melosos o están bien así no más.

Bueno pequeñas abejas me retiro, sorry por no poner nada de miel pero creo que el próximo capi lo compensará. Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3: El verdadero plan**

_Disclaimer: ¿Sailor Moon?, no es mío es de Naoko Takeuchi, ¿los personajes? Mucho menos. ¿La historia?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es mía de mi y para la diversión de todos ustedes. _

**-x-**

**-D POV- **

Siento como mi cabeza me da vueltas, espera…es el cuarto el que da vueltas, pero…donde estoy…no recuerdo nada…¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Ya recuerdo…**¡¡Serena!!**... **DONDE ESTAS**… Dios, por favor te lo ruego que esos hombres no le hayan hecho nada malo, recuerdo como uno de ellos la agarró por la espalda mientras le tapaba la boca con un pañuelo y yo me desmaye, supongo que también me pusieron un pañuelo con alguna droga para dormirnos y así poder doblegarnos, pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque nos han hecho esto.

La puerta del cuarto en el que estoy se abre y deja entrar un poco de luz, es un cuarto más o menos grande, tiene una cama que es en la que estoy echado pero a la vez atado, veo un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara a un lado de la cama pero también puedo ver como se acerca una de las personas que nos secuestraron, se acerca a mi.

-**Ya despertaste**

No puedo reconocerle la voz, pues tiene un dispositivo que lo distorsiona dándole una voz grave y profunda que aunque no me causa miedo, me da a entender que esto no es un juego. **Quien eres y qué quieres de mi, dónde está Serena? **Esto ultimo se lo grito a modo de suplica pues solo espero que ella este bien.

-**quien soy?, te equivocas, la pregunta correcta sería quienes somos**

**-quienes son y que quieren de nosotros**

**-Somos el grupo Black Moon y pronto sabrás qué es lo que queremos de ti. **

**-Dónde está Serena**

**-Aun no ha despertado, al parecer tu amiguita respiro demasiado **

**-No se atrevan a lastimarla porque les juro que les haré pagar**

Mientras lo amenazo tres personas más entran al cuarto en el que estoy llevando consigo unas linternas, le hacen una señal al tipo con el que estuve conversando hasta hace unos momentos y detrás de todos ellos un quinto aparece, todos se encuentran vestidos de negro y al parecer todos son hombres, llevan pasamontañas y lentes oscuros para no poder verles las caras ni los ojos.

**-Buenos días, Endimión. Veo que ya despertaste**

Lo miro desconcertado pues no tengo la más mínima idea de quién pueda ser ese sujeto, pero no paso por alto que su rostro está dirigido a mi.

**-Creo que se han equivocado, mi nombre no es Endimión, yo soy Darien Chiba**, le espeto con toda la rabia que un momento así me puede causar.

**Jajajajaja**.

Todos empezaron a reírse de lo que les acabo de decir, parece como si un chiste hubiera surcado el aire y no palabras llenas de rencor.

**-Claro, claro, tu nombre es Darien Chiba; sin embargo, a partir de hoy tu nombre será Endimión, heredero de la Corporación Herat, la corporación más grande de Oriente. **

Los miro totalmente desconcertado y aun no puedo asimilar lo que me han dicho, es cierto en algún momento escuche algo acerca de esa corporación, un grupo de empresas líderes en diversos rubros, diamantes, petróleo, armas, textiles, entre otras. Pero lo que no logro entender es que es lo que eso tiene que ver conmigo.

**-Ya veo, aun no entiendes, ¿verdad?**

**-Jefe, creo que sería bueno que le muestre la foto**

**-mmm…creo que tienes razón**

El sujeto al que se dirijeron como jefe me muestra una foto, un hombre de espaldas pero mirando hacia un costado, cabello negro vestido elegantemente -camisa blanca y terno negro- lentes oscuros que tapan su mirada pero que le da un aire de ser alguien importante. Ese hombre…al parecer somos iguales, tanto mi perfil como mis rasgos están en este sujeto… pero no entiendo, nunca he vestido como él por lo que esa no puede ser una foto mía, además el lugar que esta en el fondo…no lo reconozco pero estoy seguro que no es Japón.

**-Al parecer ya lo notaste no es así, ustedes son iguales con una sola diferencia, sus ojos. Endimión tiene los ojos verdes oscuros y tú los ojos azules.**

**-lo que no entiendo es que tiene eso que ver conmigo**

**-simple…Endimión estará de viaje en un par de semanas por Japón y queremos secuestrarlo, para lograrlo te harás pasar por él. **

**-y qué es lo que les hace pensar que yo aceptaré algo así. **

Uno de los hombres que estaba detrás se acerco a mi con una laptop, en la pantalla se podían ver imágenes de un cuarto en el cual había una mujer con la mirada gacha mientras que otro de los hombres la observaba, este hombre vestido de la misma manera que los otros se acercó y levantó la mirada de la mujer hacia la camara, fue en ese momento que mi corazón casi se para, vi los ojos de Serena llenos de un terror infinito, vi sus manos atadas en la espalda y el hermoso vestido que había estado usando hasta hace unas horas, maltrecho y sucio.

El miedo se apoderó de mi, el verla tan indefensa me hizo sentir tan impotente, quise gritarles lo mucho que me pagarían por cada lagrima de ella pero aquel al que llaman jefe se quito las gafas, sus ojos se posaron sobre mi como queriendo medir mis reacciones y haciendo que sus palabras se hicieran más profundas

**-si no cooperas, ella no sobrevivirá. **

El hombre que tenía consigo la laptop, se levanto y empezó a caminar llevándose la maquina consigo y dejándome con la mente totalmente decidida

**-si me juras no tocarla, prometo hacer lo que me pidas**

**-tanto la amas?**

**-ese no es asunto tuyo, no es un tema del que hablaré con un animal como tú**

**-entiendo tu furia pero acepto tus condiciones aunque…**

**-aunque que?**

**-si por alguna razón quieres pasarte de listo, no creas que no encontraremos la manera de divertirnos con ella **

**-maldito bastardo! No te atrevas a siquiera tocar uno solo de sus cabellos**

**-jajajajaja quien hablo de sus cabellos**

Fue en ese momento que desee poder partirle la cara a ese sujeto de mirar azul profundo, una mirada que sentía que había visto antes pero que no lograba recordar donde, una mirada que aunque no reflejaba maldad tenía una burla que me indignaba a más no poder, ese tipo se estaba burlando de mi sufrimiento y sobre todo estaba lastimando a mi mejor amiga.

Mi mejor amiga?, es esa la razón por la que estoy sufriendo, es decir, es esa la razón por la que sentí mis venas reventar cuando me dijo que se divertirían con ella, no es algo más…algo que ha estado creciendo dentro mi…algo que en estos últimos días se confundió con mi deseo de hombre, algo que me ahora por fin lo entiendo. La amo, como es que no me pude dar cuenta hasta ahora que siento que la puedo perder, como es que recién ahora soy conciente de todo aquello que siento por ella, Dios si escuchas por favor protégela, no permitas que nada malo le pase.

Esos hombres no paran de hacer ruidos debajo al parecer estoy en la segunda planta aunque no hay mucho que pueda ver ya que las cortinas mantienen a oscuras el cuarto en el que estoy y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ella.

La puerta se ha vuelto a abrir y me han empezado a desatar, esos sujetos mencionaron que ya era hora de empezar, no entiendo mucho aun pero por lo menos todos mis sentidos han regresado a mi, no se que hora puede ser pero por el sonido de mi estomago supongo que debe de ser hora de comer o algo más tarde que eso.

Bajamos las escaleras y todo se mantiene oscuro, al parecer las cortinas han sido cerradas para evitar que pueda reconocer el lugar supongo, la verdad es que quisiera poder dar un par de golpes ya que me han desatado totalmente pero no puedo ser imprudente ya que aun no se donde está Serena, debo de buscar la manera de ponerla a salvo de todo esto antes que la lastimen, pero debo de pensar y para eso necesito tiempo y sobre todo necesito poder conocer el lugar. Llegamos al final de la escalera y los tres hombres que están detrás de mi se adelantan a lo que parece la sala.

**¡¡SORPRESA!!**

**-S POV-**

Pasaron 3 minutos y Darien aun no salía del shock, me asusté de ver que no reaccioaba, por algun momento creí que lo que Seiya le había puesto en su bebida había causa consecuencias nefasta, no fue sino hasta que se sentó en el sofa como buscando comprenderlo todo y luego mirarme que el susto se me fue.

Pobre, creo que de verdad quedó muy sorprendido, lo que sucede es que hoy es su cumple y con lo distraído que el puede llegar a ser para estas cosas decidí prepararle esta fiesta sorpresa con un poco de acción previa; es decir, todo esto no fue más que un plan para darle el aire de misterio necesario de tal manera que no sospechara nada.

Donde estamos?, pues en la casa de los Kou, Seiya vino desde Australia pues necesitaba que me la prestaran ya que en esta época es definitivamente hermosa, recuerdo que cuando éramos enamorados vinimos a pasar un fin de semana junto con su familia y quede completamente embelezada con el lugar, el aire fresco y el paisaje fueron los que me hicieron decidir por este lugar. Yaten es quien tenía las llaves del lugar pero gracias a Seiya las conseguimos, bueno la foto? Jajaja gracias a un amigo de Mina, diseñador gráfico, pudimos realizar a un photoshop que nos permitió disimular, claro que era la cara de Darien, pero fue tomada sin que el se diera cuenta el día que salimos de compras.

Los secuestradores, bueno no fueron otros más que los mismos hermanos Kou teniendo a Seiya de líder y a las chicas totalmente disfrazadas para que no se notaran que eran mujeres además de los dispositivos de voz que Aymi nos dio. Las imágenes de la laptop, jajaja esa si fue buena, tuve que poner todo de mi para poder caracterizar ese papel, la verdad es que aun no se como es que logre tener una mirada de borrego a medio morir pero creo que valió la pena aunque mi vestido se hecho a perder, ver la sonrisa que ahora tiene Darien en la cara lo valió absolutamente todo.

**-Vamos hombre deja esa cara de susto**

**-Vamos Darien al parecer no te la esperabas, no es así**

**-Mina déjalo en paz que aun esta digiriendo la bromita que planeaste junto con Serena**

**-Pero no me digas que no valió la pena**

**-jajaja eso sí pues al parecer el pobre aun trata de articular palabra. **

**-Muchachos, quien es el cabecilla de todo esto**

**-Serena!! **(todos al unísono)

Esa mirada me dice que será mejor empezar a correr por lo que no espero más y me abro paso entre Rei y Lita que estaban detrás de mi en busca de la puerta.

**-jajaja, al parecer esos dos ya empezaron **

**-ya empezaron?**

**-Si Yaten, cada vez que ellos se juegan alguna broma pesada como esta, terminan correteándose y en el piso haciéndose cosquillas, tu sabes que Serena no las soporta**

**-Por lo visto Serena no ha cambiado, pero lo que si me sorprende es que se le haya ocurrido semejante plan.**

**-No es que lo haya llevado a cabo sola, no?**

**-jajaja tienes razón Rei, creo que todos fuimos apoyando esto, pero fue porque ella nos propuso hacer algo totalmente sorprendente**

**-y vaya sorpresa**

**-D POV-**

Verla buscar una salida con la mirada fue todo lo que necesite para tener el plan perfecto de venganza. Serena si que me había sorprendido pero sobre todo estaba sorprendido por lo que había descubierto por ella.

Me levante del sillón y empecé a correr para darle el alcance, definitivamente esta me la iba a pagar. La vi correr por la orilla del lago y recién ahí pude terminar de maquinar mi plan, me apresure y cuando la pude alcanzar la cargue. Ella se aferro a mi pecho pensando que en ese momento la echaría para hacerle cosquillas…**no princesa **le dije al oído mientras empecé a correr hacia el muelle que teníamos a solo unos pasos, ella levanto la mirada y la vi totalmente consternada al parecer no vio mis intenciones pues se aferro a mi cuello y hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Llegue al final del muelle y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance en el.

**-S POV-**

Que fría, el agua del lago estaba fría pese a ser verano, la verdad es que cuando Darien empezó a correr pensé que trataría de raptarme en venganza pero nunca me imaginé que nos lanzaría en el lago. Mi ropa, la cual había logrado cambiar justo cuando los chicos fueron a traerlo a la sala, estaba toda empapada, era un vestido celeste de tela muy delgada, empecé a nadar hacia la orilla pues a este paso sino me resfriaba de seguro me daría hipotermia.

Lo vi con la mirada como diciendo esto no a terminado y trate de nadar mas rápido pero me logro alcanzar nuevamente, me tomo entre sus brazos y todo el frío que había estado sintiendo empezó a desaparecer. Sus ojos…esos ojos que me han condenado a amarlo me miraron me ayudo a salir del lago y me volvió a cargar, pero justo en el momento en que logramos salir del lago, me tiro en el gras y empezó a hacerme cosquillas. No podía evitar reír, definitivamente Darien conocía mis puntos débiles. Sentía que no podía respirar y que en cualquier momento me podría ahogar si seguía así, pero paro. Sus ojos bajaron por mi cuello y llegaron hasta mi cintura, pude ver algo en su mirada, pero como trataba de regular mi respiración no pude definir que era.

**-D POV-**

Quería seguir haciéndole pagar por las horas en las que me había estado culpando por ponerla en peligro, quería de alguna manera liberar todo el estrés que había acumulado durante esas horas, pero luego caí en cuenta que la tenía en mis brazos, se veía tan hermosa mientras reía, pare…vi su cuello desnudo y al bajar mi mirada, vi a través de su delgado y mojado vestido, ese vestido se pegaba tan bien a su piel y la delineaba tan seductoramente, no podía creer que la tuviera entre misa brazos, de repente un pensamiento volvió a mi cabeza.

**-Te amo.**

Aun viajaban mis palabras en el aire cuando mis miedos se esfumaron, pude ver sus ojos cerrarse y una sonrisa surcar su rostro, era como si estuviera tratando de grabar mis palabras, me fui acercando mientras ella abría sus ojos, sus piscinas me hipnotizaron y poco a poco me acerque, note que no me rechazaba y sin pensarlo dos veces sellé sus labios con los míos.

Sus labios eran dulces, parecían ambrosia, el manjar de los dioses, ladee mi cabeza para poder profundizar el beso y sentí que ella se relajaba en mis brazos, abrí sus labios y empecé a explorar su boca, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, y parecía querer devorármela, el beso se hizo cada vez mas demandante mientras mi cuerpo la aferraba mucho más a mi, nos separamos para tomar aire y fue cuando las puertas del cielo se abrieron.

**-yo también te amo Darien**

Su sonrisa se hizo presente y la locura me embargo, empecé a besarla fervientemente explorando y jugando en su boca mientras mi mano empezaba a acariciar su pierna, fui subiendo poco a poco por debajo del vestido todavía empapado y escuché un gemido de placer, no dude un segundo en seguir mi curso hasta su cadera y mientras sentía como se tensaba baje mi mano hasta ponerla entre sus piernas, sentí el calor que empezaba a emanar su cuerpo y el mío propio, pero antes de continuar.

**-Serena!**

**-Darien!**

Era voz de los chicos que nos llamaban, no pude evitar desear que la tierra se parara y botar a todos los inoportunos de ella, pero eran nuestros amigos y gracias a que afuera era oscuro no pudieron ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí como su respiración paraba conforme los sonidos de nuestros nombres flotaban con la brisa, le sonreí, ­**será mejor que regresemos** algo que no deseaba sin duda pero que debía de hacer. Me sonrió y aceptó, nos levantamos y vimos como los chicos al notar nuestras figuras empezaron a correr hacia nosotros.

Y ahora…

**Los saludos de la abeja reina**

**Bunnyoruga**: gracias querida abeja maya por tus rr son de lo mejor y terminan alentándome a escribir más sobre esta loca historia, sin duda después de esto debes de querer asesinarme, pero piénsalo si lo haces no podrás saber en que termina y dejarás a las demás chicas en las mismas. Jajaja pero tranqui esta historia termina esta semana si o si. Creo que le toy haciendo larga pro que será mi primer lemon y me da penita  pero dime que les pareció el primer round, espero tus rr al respecto.

**KIRA MOON XKARLATA: **si psss pobres pero en este capi les di su pastillita de desahuevina (quitarles el miedo) para que no la hagan tan larga, que opinas sobre el secuestro, te la creiste, plsss sigue con los rr, porque me esmere mucho en hacer que esta parte no develara nada de lo que siguió, lo conseguí? Avisame plsss.

**Lunaenamorada y careone:** ON TAN?? Jajaja se me perdieron o que paso, bueno chicas sigo a la espera de sus rr. Y cuentenme que les pareció.

Bueno es tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar, noooooooo ˆ-ˆ' pero sino lo hago quien mantiene a Mamo, el pobre está resfriado después del tremendo chapuzón que se dio en el lago, pero no se preocupen aquí toy yo para cuidarlo mientras está en MI camita.

Envídienme jajajaja . Besitos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**

**-Darien POV- **Darien's Point of view

**-Serena POV- **Serena's Point of view

Jajaja recién entendí lo de POV así que a partir de ahora lo utilizaré como es debido. Por otro lado, considerando la linda acogida de las Mamochas, he decidido no ponerle fin…aun; es decir, que no se terminará en 4 capis pues gracias a algunas sugerencias por ahí, mi querida abeja reina (imaginación) se ha puesto a generar mucha miel, aunque aun no se como plasmarlo pero ya están por ahí, así que creo que la historia tiene para rato.

_Disclaimer¿Sailor Moon?, no es mío es de Naoko Takeuchi¿los personajes? Mucho menos. ¿La historia?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es mía de mi y para la diversión de todos ustedes. _

**Cap 4: Dudas, Miedos y algo más**

**Serena POV**

Aun no puedo creer lo que me dijo Darien al salir del lago, además de lo que paso después…me dijo que me amaba…me beso…le correspondí…sus manos, Dios sus manos.

Conforme los chicos llegaron trataba de normalizar mi respiración y el color de mis mejillas ya que considerando lo mucho que me ardían, estaba más que segura de que debían de estar rojas.

-Oigan ustedes, es mejor que entren y se cambien porque no queremos enfermos que nos arruinen lo que queda de la fiesta¿no es así?

-¡claro que no!, Serena acompáñame, dudo que tenga ropa de mujer en casa pero de seguro algo encontraremos.

-Gracias Seiya y disculpa las molestias (totalmente sonrojada)

-Vamos Darien, creo que alguna camisa de tu talla debo de tener por ahí.

-Gracias Taiki

Seiya me llevó hasta su habitación, la misma que había sido utilizada para el "secuestro", había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en ella para ver la expresión de Darien cuando Aymi le acerco la portátil, era un momento que sin duda no quería perderme ya que el video lo habíamos realizado el mismo día del secuestro aprovechando mi vestido al cual usaron previamente casi cual trapeador para poder darle más realismo, según Mina.

Fue un pequeño momento en el que pude ver desde lejos, el dolor y la furia que lo invadían mientras Seiya lo amenazaba con hacerme daño, fue cuando lo vi tratar de protegerme pese a que el estaba en una gran desventaja, que lo noté. Noté cuanto lo amaba…y deseaba con todo mi corazón que su reacción no sea la de un amigo sobre protector, sino la de un hombre enamorado y esta noche me lo confirmo.

**Darien POV**

No puedo cree que haya sido mi princesa la que me tuviera todo esto preparado, no cabe duda es una mujer excepcional, salgo de la ducha y veo que Taiki me ha dejado un polo y unos jeans en la cama, me secó y noto una puerta a un costado, me pregunto a donde conducirá, pese a que estoy con la toalla, decido aventurarme.

Entro a un cuarto que me parece algo familiar, pero porque si nunca he estado en esta casa

¡Es cierto!

Aquí me tuvieron secuestrado. Escucho como el agua de una ducha cae, algo me esta llamando…camino hacia la puerta del baño…la abro lentamente y mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven…esa figura… ¡es Serena!...trago en seco pues se que a escasos metros se encuentra ella totalmente desnuda.

Me siento como un maldito pervertido de estar espiándola, un maldito…pero por otro lado…creo que no se ha dado cuenta. Decido acercarme aun a sabiendas de que si me descubre armará un escándalo…abro la cortina suavemente y veo su nívea espalda descubierta mientras se lava su dorado cabello…es tan preciosa…mi cabeza me grita que me vaya pero mi cuerpo no responde a sus ordenes; sin embargo toma vida propia soltando la toalla e ingresando en la ducha.

Mis manos cobran vida y la empiezan a acariciar, mi cuerpo siente que necesita más…aun cuando mi mente les grita que se alejen…mis músculos no le responden como deben y siguen el trayecto de su cintura hacia arriba…sus pechos…¡Dios!...sus pechos…son tan suaves y puedo ver como se ha rendido ante mi pues ha cerrado sus ojos y ha dicho mi nombre, suena tan bien cuando sale de sus labios…la acerco a mi y su aroma me embriaga, la acomodo a mi cuerpo y le susurro a su oído, siento como se relaja en mis brazos y lanza un gemido de placer mientras mis labios recorren su cuello bebiendo el agua que cae en su cuerpo, tan dulce…tan hermosa, Dios por favor, apiádate de mi y permíteme hacerla mía.

Sin embargo, este no es el lugar ni el momento, pues estamos en la casa de su ex novio y todos nuestros amigos esperan abajo por nosotros. Reúno fuerzas de donde no las tengo y la dejo de la misma manera en la que entre, sigilosamente. Camino hacia la habitación contigua y al cruzar la puerta me encuentro con Mina.

-De razón se demoraron tanto, bandidos

-Mina, no es lo que tú crees

-y ¿como sabes que es lo que yo creo?

Me sonrojo y busco darle una salida a esto

-Por favor, lo que pasa es que me perdí

-Y da la casualidad que fuiste a dar al cuarto donde está Serena¿no?

-Pero no la vi, al parecer estaba en la ducha. Pero me quede viendo el cuarto pues logre reconocerlo como el cuarto en el que me tuvieron "secuestrado".

Esto último lo digo arrastrando para dar el efecto que busco, disuadirla de que mencione algo de lo que piensa que paso, porque de hacerlo Serena podría molestarse mucho conmigo. Dios ella es tan hermosa, ver su cara de satisfacción mientras la besaba, en lugar de molestarse y mandarme a volar, me da esperanzas de que tal vez ella también quiera lo mismo que yo.

-Ya ya esta bien, solo porque es tu cumple, prometo no mencionar nada

-tampoco a Serena, por favor.

-¿cómo, de verdad ella y tu no hicieron nada de nada?

-Así es, y no quisiera que piense que soy un pervertido por haber estado en el cuarto de Seiya mientras ella se duchaba en estas fachas.

-hay Dariencito, que haremos contigo para que te decidas de una vez.

-de que hablas

-no importa, pero sabes que Mina Aino, la gran diosa del amor y por supuesto la más bella, te ayudara a conquistarla, porqué…la quieres¿no es así?

-Si, Mina pero no creo que ella me corresponda.

-Hay Darien, no te desanimes, ya verás que con mi ayuda lograrás hacerla tu novia esta misma noche y ahora apúrate que los estamos esperando.

Pienso en la conversación que tuve con Mina mientras me cambio, como decirle que bese a Serena, que le dije que la amo y que ella me correspondió, como decirle que hasta hace un momento la tuve en mis brazos besando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo en la ducha…espera…Mina…ella me ha hecho recordar algo. Que clase de hombre soy, Dios!. Como puedo hacer todo eso cuando ella todavía no es mi novia, aun no se lo he pedido, si bien me dijo que me ama, que pasa si eso lo hizo para no lastimarme ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños, que pasaría si ella solo dijo eso por la calentura del momento, no Darien, no!, Serena no es así, Serena jamás diría algo tan especial solo porque si, pero por otro lado¿querrá ser mi novia?.

**Serena POV**

Encontrarme con Darien después de mi letargo en la ducha fue de lo más vergonzoso, que pensaría él de mí si supiera que ando soñando despierta con él. La verdad es que me muero de la vergüenza y mis mejillas son el más claro reflejo de esto.

-Hola

-Hola, Serena yo…

-Darien! Serena! Apúrense y bajen de una vez que a este paso el nuevo milenio va a llegar.

-No seas exagerada Rei mira que recién llego hace 8 años.

-Serena no Baka!! Eres tan demorona que no dudo ni tantito que este llegue antes de que tu y Darien bajen a disfrutar de la fiesta que tanto nos costo organizar.

-Perdón :S

-Ya deja eso y bajemos, tú también Darien, mira que Andrew, Haruka y Michiru ya llegaron.

Bajamos las escaleras pero la mirada de Darien parece extraviada, una mezcla de temor, culpabilidad, duda, angustia…no sabría como descifrarlo.

-Hola gatita, veo que por fin se dignaron a bajar.

-P…Perdón (completamente sonrojada)

-jajaja, no te preocupes.

-Feliz cumpleaños Darien

-Gracias Michiru

-Ya nos estamos haciendo viejos.

-jajaja así parece Andrew

-Feliz cumpleaños Darien

-Gracias Haruka, como sabían que estábamos aquí.

-ˆ-ˆ Serena nos contó sobre el plan pero dado que Michiru tenía una presentación no pudimos participar como hubiéramos querido.

-Aunque la idea de hacerte pasar por un buen susto nació de Haruka

-eh-¿Cómo así? x.x

Haruka se puso totalmente nervioso cuando Michiru mencionó aquello y es que Haruka no deseaba que Darien lo supiera –es su mejor amigo-. Mientras conversaba con Mina y él respecto a la idea de hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por alguna razón nos convenció de que sería la mejor forma de hacer de este un cumpleaños inolvidable, aunque al principio nos pareció algo drástico, y vaya que lo fue, había algo en su mirada que nos daba la seguridad de que era la mejor opción, además del comentario que hizo._ "Creo que eso le ayudará a decidirse de una vez" _Aun no se a que se refería pero bueno creo que eso solo él y Darien lo saben.

-Darien, vamos a bailar, es tu cumple, no tu funeral

-Esta bien Mina

**Darien POV**

Mina si que sabe ser ocurrente en sus comentarios y logro aplazar mi intento de asesinato al entender porque a Serena se le había "ocurrido" secuestrarme, después de todo Haruka estaba detrás de esto. Pero que tonto soy, como no lo pude haber notado; es decir, ahora recuerdo.

_Flash Back_

_-Qué es lo que esperas?_

_-eh?_

_-Si, te pregunto qué es lo que esperas Darien – Tomando lentamente el café mientras mira directamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo, con la finalidad de que sus palabras tengan un mayor efecto. _

_-No entiendo de que hablas Haruka – todavía distraído viendo a cierta rubia alejarse_

_-Qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes a Serena, no es igual a ella¿lo sabes no?_

_-Serena sabe muy bien lo que siento por ella. Sabe que la considero mi mejor amiga y me considera de la misma manera. No entiendo tu pregunta ni porque las comparas._

_-Hay amigo y siempre pensé que eras más inteligente que yo, pero ya me doy cuenta que no es así. _

_-jajaja y eso _

_-Te diré que solo espero que no te demores tanto en aclarar tus sentimientos pues podrías perderla _

_-Es mi amiga, cómo podría perderla?_

_-jajaja Darien creo que hasta Serena lo ha notado._

_- . _

_-Amigo creo que solo si la secuestraran te darías cuenta de las cosas_

_-O-O_

Fin Flash Back

Después de todo Haruka tenía razón. Fue gracias al susodicho secuestro que logré aclarar mis sentimientos por Serena.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mina, no creo que sea lo más adecuado

-Hay Rei tu si que eres una abuela en cuanto a ideas de diversión y de apoyo para nuestros amigos.

-MINA!!!!!! ¬¬

-Ya amiga no te me sulfures tampoco, además como dice el dicho más vale la mano en el pájaro que en cientos volando

-MINA!!!!!! Así no va el refrán y finalmente no entiendo que tiene que ver en nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que la decisión ya está tomada y eso es lo que jugaremos para lograr nuestro objetivo, porque yo la gran diosa del amor hoy hará de cupido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SERENA POV**

Las ideas que se le ocurren a Mina, definitivamente solo a ella se le pueden ocurrir. Antes de que Rei la mate se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que jugaríamos a la botella borracha combinado con una verdad o castigo vergonzoso para "amenizar" el ambiente.

Definitivamente solo a Mina se le puede ocurrir algo así.

Finalmente todos nos sentamos en un círculo quedando Mina, Taiki, Haruka, yo, Seiya, Lita, Yaten, Aymi, Rei, Darien, Michiru y Andrew cerrando el circulo, como si de una broma se tratará Darien y yo nos encontrábamos frente a frente al igual que Yaten y Mina; la cara de Darien no podía más con el coraje y es que creo que no le gustó nadita que Seiya fuera quien estuviera a mi lado.

Mina agarró la botella y empezó a hacerla girar, esta terminó apuntando a Rei así que Mina empezó a hacer la gran pregunta: **¿verdad o castigo?** Una meditabunda Rei opto por el primero ya que nadie en su sano juicio se lanzaría por un castigo de Mina.

-La persona de la cual hablabas en la mañana, de la que estás enamorada, se encuentra en esta sala.

Todos los presentes nos quedamos de una pieza y es que quién se iba a imaginar que Rei estuviera enamorada y que SOBRE TODO Mina supiera al respecto.

-Sí, totalmente sonrojada y cogiendo la botella para empezarla a hacer girar nuevamente.

Creo que a Rei le salían chispas de fuego por los ojos porque jamás pensó que Mina podría hacerle esto, pero lo más sorprendente para mí fue darme cuenta que aún sigo siendo tan distraída y más aún desde que me enamoré de Darien, no había notado nada al respecto, Rei está enamorada y de alguien que se encuentra presente, será acaso Andrew o Yaten, la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de quien pueda ser.

-Aymi, verdad o castigo.

-Castigo.

Jajaja la respuesta de Aymi fue inmediata y es que considerando como había comenzado las cosas no era para menos.

-Tomate un shot de tequila sin parar.

-Qué????

Definitivamente Rei estaba furiosa ya que descargo parte de su ira con la pobre de Aymi, pero ni modo ante un castigo no hay marcha atrás. Limón, Sal y puajjjj para adentro.

-Vaya con que estamos sedientas.

-Cállate Mina! Que gracias a ti me tocó esto- cogiendo la botella para su esperada rutina.

-Andrew

-Dime Aymi.

-Verdad o castigo.

-Verdad.

-¿Estas enamorado?

-Sí – sonrojado y tomando la botella.

-Yaten, verdad o castigo.

-Castigo

-Elige un trago, el que tú quieras primero.

- ¬¬ wisky

-Una copa con hielo, sin parar.

La verdad es que ya no entiendo, pensé que era un juego pero más parece una competencia de quien se emborracha primero, a cada uno nos mandaron a tomar tragos ya sea de Tequila, ron, wisky, entre otros sin parar. Incluso a Darien y a mi ya que por lo menos yo no me sentía con valor para una pregunta de Seiya que estaba más que segura por dónde iría.

Sin embargo, Mina empezó a mandar otro tipo de castigos, mandó a Taiki a que besará a Aymi por un espacio de 10 segundos, los suficientes para que los pobres se azoraran llegando a tomar tonos de rojo que jamás pensamos posibles. Lita tuvo que besar a Andrew y este tuvo que declarar que estaba enamorado de ella. Haruka y Michiru no tuvieron problemas ya que eran la única pareja oficial, pero Darien se encargo de hacer tomar lo suficiente a Haruka como para que no pudiera manejar hasta por dos días y este se desquitó sugiriéndole a Michiru que Darien me besara.

La cosa se puso totalmente loca, al final Yaten y Mina se retiraron excusándose de que tenían que conversar pese al estado etílico de nuestra amiga, Lita y Andrew hicieron lo propio, Aymi y Taiki, Haruka y Michiru, Rei y Seiya ya que al final se trataba de él de quién Rei estaba enamorada y al parecer era correspondida, dejándonos a Darien y a mi en la sala.

**Darien POV**

Haruka terminó por hacerme un gran favor, ya que desde hace rato que me moría por besar a mi princesa y ahora por fin la tengo en mis brazos, aunque se encuentra algo mareada por la dosis de alcohol que entre Rei y Mina le hicieron tomar.

Es tan dulce y tan hermosa, sus dorados cabellos caen juguetonamente por los contornos de su rostro hacia en suelo, la recuesto en el sillón, sin dejar de observarla por un solo segundo, veo como sus negras pestañas esconden el hermoso color del cielo de verano que son sus ojos, pero sus carnosos labios se encuentran entre abiertos y completamente rojos invitándome a aprisionarlos con los míos. Mis deseos empiezan a acrecentarse pero aun tengo dudas respecto a lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo de que al final.

Sea como ella.

**Saludos de la abeja Reina. **

GOMEN!!!!!!

De verdad lamento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto con la actualización, pero es que no saben como es que me tienen en la chamba y en mi grupo de empresariado (una tesis para graduarme) me han estado exprimiendo hasta la ultima neurona y eso que oficialmente aun no empiezan las clases.

SIN EMBARGO, jajaja lo pongo grande por lo que viene, durante el proceso de este capitulo sin querer me salieron una par de paginas para el siguiente así que por lo menos ya lo tengo algo avanzado y prometo ponerme más seria con esta historia para no abandonarlos por tanto tiempo. Por favor sus rr me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo por lo que les pido que no dejen de hacerlo, las respuestas se las he enviado a cada uno conforme me llegaron los rr.

Bueno toy cansadita :S eso es todo por ahora. Los quiero y nuevamente MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **

_Disclaimer: ¿Sailor Moon?, no es mío es de Naoko Takeuchi, ¿los personajes? Mucho menos. ¿La historia?, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii es mía de mi y para la diversión de todos ustedes. _

Aunque creo que ya lo entendieron no está demás comentarles que los diálogos son aquellos en negrita o con un guión como encabezado y que los pensamientos suelen ir en cursivas mientras se encuentran dentro de un dialogo o como frases normales cuando lo tratamos desde la perspectiva del personaje. Y antes de que me olvide, los harán referencia a palabras, cosillas nuevas o intrigantes que tendrán su respectiva sección antes de los saludos.

Finalmente, muchísimas gracias a Evelyn y Pamela por haber revisado este capítulo, se los dedico y espero que ahora en su versión reloaded lo disfruten mucho más.

Ahora sí disfruten.

**Cap 5: Enfrentamientos**

**Capi anterior…**

Es tan dulce y tan hermosa, sus dorados cabellos caen juguetonamente por los contornos de su rostro hacia en suelo, la recuesto en el sillón, sin dejar de observarla por un solo segundo, veo como sus negras pestañas esconden el hermoso color del cielo de verano que son sus ojos, pero sus carnosos labios se encuentran entre abiertos y completamente rojos invitándome a aprisionarlos con los míos. Mis deseos empiezan a acrecentarse pero aun tengo dudas respecto a lo que ha pasado, tengo miedo de que al final.

Sea como _ella_.

-- --

**Serena POV**

El agua esta caliente y eso me ayuda a entrar en calor, me estoy jabonando mientras sigo recordando esos momentos junto a Darien al salir del lago, de pronto, siento unas grandes manos empezar a jabonarme la espalda, así como un calor corporal que no tiene nada que envidiar a un volcán. **Darien** logro pronunciar y sus manos empiezan a subir por mis caderas hacia mis pechos, quemándome cual brazas mientras me tocan, esas manos...quiero voltear y ver a su dueño pero me lo impide, mientras me quema los senos su mano derecha empieza a subir por mi cuello y la izquierda empieza a bajar hacia mi abdomen…presiona su cuerpo contra el mío ladeando mi cuello hacia un lado…su respiración en mi piel me hace temblar y siento como mis cachetes están peor que tomates en plena estación, **no creas que ya me las he cobrado, fueron muchas horas **me susurra al oído y empieza a besar mi cuello.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde la gran fiesta sorpresa que le preparamos a Darien, y este sueño me esta empezando a desconcentrar cada vez más Mina.

-Estas segura que fue solo un sueño

-Claro que sí, Mina, sino como explicas que Darien se pudo haber metido a la ducha conmigo.

-mmmm, y según tú, en tu sueño estás en casa de Seiya ¿verdad?

-aja – asiento con la cabeza.

-Hay Serena yo creo que definitivamente a ti las hormonas han empezado a afectarte de más.

-¿tú crees Rei? – le pregunto sonrojada… ya que siento tibias mis mejillas.

-pues claro niña, además considerando el tiempo que llevamos ensayando esto.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo creo otra cosa, pero no puedo adelantarles nada mientras no esté segura.

-No te entiendo Mina… ¿?

-Sere, tú no te preocupes y más bien dime como vas con Darien… ¿Ya formalizaron?

-No. Desde su fiesta que no lo he vuelto a ver

Como decirle a las chicas que Darien me dijó que me amaba al salir del lago y que ahora ni siquiera me llama, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, pensé que con la fiesta podría darle a entender que no pienso en él solo como un amigo, sino que estoy enamorada de él y la verdad después de lo que paso al salir del lago sentí que lo había logrado, pero al despertarme después de jugar a la botella borracha y no encontrarlo a él… sino a una nota de agradecimiento, me confundí mucho y peor ahora que ni siquiera hemos conversado por teléfono, cuando antes hablábamos por lo menos 3 veces al día aun cuando nos viéramos.

¿Qué es lo que paso Darien?... ¿acaso te arrepentiste de tus sentimientos o solo lo dijiste por el calor del momento?

-SE-RE-NA ¬¬

-Serena no baka! Despierta!

-Gomen! Lo lamento mucho chicas es que no sé que me pasa.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora amiga, que te parece si esta noche salimos a bailar, no queremos que sigas así de deprimida.

-No creo estar con ánimos Mina, pero muchas gracias.

-De ninguna manera tú vienes porque vienes. No permitiremos que te sigas deprimiendo.

-Pasaremos por ti a las 10… ¡así que alístate!

Rei y Mina al final me dejaron sola, pero con la clara advertencia de que aunque no estuviera de ánimos saldríamos, aun no sé que hacer o decir cuando vea a Darien, no entiendo para nada su actitud. Sigo caminando hasta la puerta de mi casa y me encuentro con Seiya. Después de la fiesta tampoco lo he podido ver por mucho tiempo ya que al parecer ha decidido quedarse acá y es que después que Rei dijera que estaba enamorada de él, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

-Hola Seiya

-Hola bombón

-jajaja Seiya, no creo que sea apropiado que me llames así, si Rei te escuchara seguro que te hace la gota china - con los ojos llorosos al mejor estilo anime-

-jajaja :D que dramática que eres, no creo que lo haga, pero es que para mí siempre serás mi bombón.

Pero dejando eso de lado, vine porque quería saber como van las cosas.

-Te refieres a Darien.

-Así es, cuando llegue de Grecia me comentaste que estabas decidida a decirle lo que sentías y que lo harías en su cumpleaños, es por eso que armamos toda esa locura del secuestro y pensé que después de eso te tendía saltando de alegría por todos lados pero me doy cuenta que no es así…

No se deseo seguir hablando de esto con Seiya no después de que soñé con él mientras dormía junto a Darien, claro que no fue nada malo; es decir, no sean mal pensados, pero es que en mi sueño Seiya me hacía muchas cosquillas en venganza por haberle quitado su helado, aún no sé porque soñé eso, pero en fin, fue un sueño y nadie los puede controlar… ¿ó si?

-¡Es cierto!

-Bombón, me asustaste -_aunque me alegro que por lo menos sonrías_

-Mina me ha dicho que hoy iremos a una disco.

-Algo de eso me comento Rei, ella esta muy preocupada por ti, al igual que las demás.

-Será mejor que entre porque sino las haré esperar demasiado. Muchas gracias por todo Seiya y te prometo que tratare de no seguir preocupándolos.

-Sabes que solo queremos lo mejor para ti. n.n

-Sí muchas gracias – le doy un sonoro beso a Seiya en el cachete mientras se levanta e ingresa a casa.

-- --

**Darien POV**

No sé cuanto tiempo más podré soportar esta situación. No poder escucharla, verla, sentirla cerca de mí. Siento que estoy muriendo, aún cuando Haruka me ha dicho que debo de confiar en Serena, pero el recuerdo de ese día me esta quemando.

No sé que hacer.

Dios.

La extraño tanto.

La necesito tanto.

La amo tanto.

No hay nada que pueda hacer por ella mientras tenga estas dudas, no creo que pueda seguir así. Recordarla rendida en mis brazos al salir del lago y luego en la ducha no me ayuda a pensar claramente.

_Flash back_

_Se ve tan hermosa en mis brazos, su alegría y su inocencia la hacen resaltar dentro de todas las mujeres. Decido despertarla haciéndole ligeras cosquillas, sé que es muy sensible por lo que esto siempre causa que se retuerza. _

_-Seiya no! _

_Fin Flash back _

Fueron solo esas palabras. Esas simples palabras las que hicieron que mi mundo se derrumbe y las que me cerraron en este pozo sin fondo, es este desierto tan árido, en esta cueva tan oscura, qué es la desilusión.

Mientras la tenía en mis brazos me sentí el dueño del mundo, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que el dueño de sus sueños fuera otro.

_Otro. _

Su primer y único enamorado.

_Otro. _

Un hombre que me dijo que lo haría todo por ella.

_Otro. _

No yo, sino Seiya.

Además está el recuerdo de _ella_

Subo del infierno en el que estoy metido al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

moshi moshi

Darien, soy Haruka ¿qué planes para la noche?

Hola Haruka, la verdad no lo sé, lo más probable es que me vaya a dormir temprano.

¡¿CÓMO?! De ninguna manera. Tu complejo de zombi no puede continuar. Así que te me bañas, te me pones matador, claro si es posible y me esperas que a las 10:00 Michiru y yo pasaremos por ti.

Pero

Pero nada, hoy es la inauguración de la discoteca de la que te hable el mes pasado y a la que prometiste acompañarnos, así que espéranos.

Haruka si que me conoce, sabe que por más derrotado que este jamás fallaría a una promesa, después de colgar la llamada me envío un mensaje de texto diciendo que si no estaba listo a la hora acordada publicaría ciertas fotos en el facebook (NA: no me digan que ustedes no tienen de esas jajaja), fotos de las que ha decir verdad ni si quiera quiero acordarme. En fin que le he de hacer.

-- --

**Serena POV**

Cuando ví a Mina en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me dieron escalofríos. Y es que a mi querida amiga esa sonrisa solo se le da cuando una "genial" idea se le ha ocurrido o cuando algo se trae entre manos.

Para nuestra suerte al parecer Mina se traía ese algo entre manos, desde más o menos un mes, ya que nos insistió en ensayar un mix de canciones de pussycat dolls para divertirnos y si bien tanto Rei como ella son excelentes cantando; Amy, Lita y yo no nos quedamos atrás. Algunas veces incluso Michiru nos acompaña y es que bailar es muy divertido y sexy. :D

-Serena por favor, por favor, di que si.

-Mina – le ruego asustada – no creo que eso sea posible; es decir, una cosa es practicar por diversión y otra entrar en un concurso.

-Pero no es cualquier concurso, este nos permitirá ser miembros VIP platinum de la discoteca que hoy inauguran… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Que podremos estar presentes en el salón exclusivo de los cantantes que sean invitados - con ojos llenos de estrellitas - y quizás alguno descubra nuestro talento.

-Rei, nunca creí que tomaras tan en serio eso del canto.

-Por favor Serena mira que Amy y Lita aceptaron, solo faltas tú...

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros Sere, mira que todas te ayudamos en tu locura para Darien, no nos vas a dar la espalda… ¿o sí?

-No es eso Mina, solo que no creo que estemos preparadas.

-No te preocupes por eso que falta un mes para practicar.

-jajaja ok ok.

-- --

**Darien POV **

Haruka llego junto con Michiru y Andrew, a decir verdad me sorprendió verlo sin Lita; pero me explicó que nos encontraríamos con ella allá.

Llegamos.

El lugar esta atiborrado de gente que desea entrar, pero al vernos el guardia nos abre la puerta dándonos acceso. La entrada es una especie de túnel lleno de estrellas, al llegar se puede ver un escenario al fondo; sin embargo, tomamos las escaleras que están al lado izquierdo y subimos a la zona VIP.

-Hoy habrá un show de inauguración.

-¿Quién se presentará?

-Darien mira ahí vienen las chicas.

Mi ángel llegó… viste un top en color negro con finos apliques en plateado que dibujan el contorno de la blusa dirigiendo la vista hacia su escote, la susodicha blusa apenas llega a cubrirle ligeramente el ombligo y tiene en la parte de la espalda unas ligeras cintas que unen la pieza, pero da la sensación de que en cualquier momento puede romperse. Hay que admitir que ésta deja ver toda su espalda y la espléndida curvatura de su sensual cola, las finas sandalias de tacón la hacen ver totalmente mujer y dado que es un pantalón blanco tres cuartos que terminaba apenas 4 cm. debajo de la rodilla, sus pantorrillas quedan al descubierto. Esta combinación de niña-mujer no hace otra cosa más que obligarme a tomarla entre mis brazos y convertirla en lo que tanto deseo…_mi mujer_.

No se dejen engañar, ella puede ser muy dulce e inocente, pero también es muy terca y a veces, solo a veces, explosiva, pero es esa combinación la que me enloquece.

Parece que alguien por fin se ha acordado de mí allá arriba, pues me dirige su angelical sonrisa; sin embargo, detrás de ella aparece mi verdugo.

-Hola Darien.

-Hola Serena, Seiya, chicas.

Después de que todos nos saludamos decidimos salir a bailar y no pude evitar salir con Michiru al ver como Seiya había llevado a Serena a bailar con él. En parte quise arruinarle la cara de _perdiste galán _que tenía Haruka, en serio, hay veces en las que me pregunto si soy sadomasoquista o algo por el estilo para tener a Haruka de mejor amigo, aunque creo que Andrew me ayuda a sobrellevar esta locura.

Sin embargo, el estómago se me empezó a contraer por la furia de ver como Seiya le murmuraba cosas en el oído a Serena y ella muy campante no hacía más que sonreírle.

A él.

A ese miserable.

Al hombre dueño de sus sueños y tal vez de sus pensamientos.

-No sería mejor que no te le pegaras tanto Seiya. Rei puede molestarse.

-No sería mejor que no te metieras donde no te llaman Darien. Rei no es mi dueña.

**¿Acaso no es tu enamorada?** Le pregunto incrédulo y sentí que la tierra me tragaba y me encerraba en la más profunda de sus capas, sí ahí junto a su núcleo, cuando sus palabras llegaron a mis oídos. **No, solo somos amigos.**

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, ¿cómo?

Dios

Si existes.

Apiádate de mí.

-- --

**Serena POV**

La cara de Darien era la de un zombi venido desde el más allá.

No podía creer esa actitud suya. Por todos los santos, ni siquiera se digno a llamarme y mucho menos a contestar o devolver una sola de mis llamadas.

He llegado a creer que todo lo que pasó hace unas semanas no fue más que un sueño con una pizca de realidad pues ha logrado poner tanta distancia entre nosotros, como la que hay de aquí al centro del universo.

Aunque no crean lo que ha dicho Seiya ni por un momento por favor, solo lo ha dicho para ver su reacción, claro que está con Rei, pero conversó previamente con ella para decirle acerca de su plan de darle celos a Darien, pero la verdad conociendo a Rei, no dudo ni tantito si esto no funciona que nos hará la gota china a ambos.

-Vamos Sere.

-Sí.

La canción terminó por lo que nos dirigimos hacia las mesas a encontrarnos con los demás y no puedo evitar ésta incertidumbre que me está matando.

Han pasado casi dos horas desde que llegamos y tomé una decisión, si a Darien no le intereso más que como amiga, me tendré que conformar con eso, pero no por eso no dejaré de poner los puntos sobre las íes antes de darme por vencida.

-Podemos hablar.

-Sí, dime que pasa, tu noviecito se contento con su enamorada y te abandonó.

Había sarcasmo en sus palabras y algo más que no pude descifrar.

-¡No! Él no es mi "noviecito" como lo haz llamado y tampoco ha regresado con ella.

-Así, y qué es lo que hace entonces ahora que la está besando.

Voltee hacia donde me señaló y pude verlos de lo más acaramelados en medio de la pista de baile y sonreí.

-Ellos no han regresado por el sencillo hecho de que nunca terminaron.

-¿A qué estas jugando Serena?

Su voz dejo de ser pasiva y empezó a levantarse y a arrastrarme con él hacia afuera de la discoteca y una vez que logramos salir.

-No soy yo la que está jugando acá, Darien. No soy yo la que te besó, te dijo **te amo** y luego desapareció como si la tierra me hubiese tragado ¿o si?

-No. Simplemente eres la mujer que sigue soñando con su ex… teniendo este a otra mujer en su vida.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Simplemente no entendí a que vino ese reproche. ¿De qué ex me habla?

Espera, el único ex que yo tengo es Seiya.

-Respóndeme, de qué me estas hablando Darien.

Su mirada se perdió en la vista que ofrecían las calles y tensó la mandíbula.

-Si lo que estas haciendo es buscar excusas porque no me ves como mujer y solo como a una niña por favor ¡no lo hagas!

**¡No lo hagas Darien! **le grité con toda la rabia que venía acumulando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. **Ya entendí perfectamente pero por favor y permíteme aunque sea ser tu amiga, sé que no será lo mismo de antes, pero te prometo esforzarme para reprimir esto que siento. Solo, no me alejes de tu lado.** Perdóname por decirte las cosas de esta manera mi amor. Por favor perdóname. Pero es que ya no puedo más siento tanto que me veas tan débil, que me veas llorar, no intento causarte lástima por lo que decido regresar hacia la disco.

Sin embargo, una mano me detiene.

- ¿A dónde vas preciosa?

Siento nauseas al escuchar ese burdo intento de voz sexy y el asqueroso olor a alcohol con el cual este tipo no tuvo el más mínimo perdón.

-Suéltame que me estas lastimando.

-¡No!, quiero que bailemos preciosa.

-Suéltame por favor.

-Y si no lo hago qué me…

El tipo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase ya que un fuerte puño se estrelló contra todos sus dientes dejándolo inconsciente en ese mismo momento.

-Su novio te partirá la cara ¡imbécil!

-- --

**Darien POV**

Después de debatirme entre las palabras de Serena y el recuerdo de lo que pasó ese día, caí en cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo. Serena pensaba que yo me comportaba así ¿Porque no la veía como mujer?

Dios.

¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

Si ella es la razón por la que mi cuenta del agua se ha incrementado, de tanta ducha fría que tengo que tomar cada vez que pienso en ella.

Volteo para verla pero caigo en cuenta de que no está.

Como un loco la busco con la mirada y visualizo una larga cabellera rubia sujeta en una cola alta entrando al local, apresuro el paso y veo como un hombre la tiene sujetando sus brazos.

Dios, maldita sea, no puede pasar ni un minuto para que vaya corriendo a los brazos de otro. ¿Qué clase de mujer eres Serena? Te desconozco. ¡No!. Todo lo contrario, al final demostraste que eras como _ella._

Decido acercarme para felicitarle por su espléndida actuación cuando la escucho decir con indignación y miedo impregnado en su voz.

-Suéltame que me estas lastimando.

-¡No!, quiero que bailemos preciosa.

-Suéltame por favor.

Fue todo lo que necesite para descargar mi furia contenida contra este tipo.

La furia por haber si quiera pensado semejantes barbaridades de Serena.

Furia, dado que por mi estupidez la he tenido lejos de mí durante toda esta semana.

Furia por haberla si quiera comparado con _ella._

Furia por haberle hecho creer que ella no me atrae como mujer.

**Su novio te partirá la cara ¡imbécil!** La apreté fuerte contra mí y empecé a dirigirme con ella en mis brazos, dándoles a entender a todos los malditos zánganos que la miraban que esa mujer era solo mía. Su voz no tardó en llegar una vez que logró salir del shock.

-Darien, es verdad lo que dijiste.

-Referente a qué mi princesa.

-A que somos novios.

-Por supuesto, pero solo si tú me aceptas.

-Claro que sí.

Su alegre voz llenó mi alma de esperanza, alimento cada uno de mis sentidos y me fundí en el más tierno beso junto con ella. Un beso que nos detuvo el paso justo en la entrada a la zona VIP a un costado del gran escenario, un beso que se cortó por la falta de aire y porque acto seguido las luces de todo el local se apagaron, dejando ver al inmenso mar detrás de la pared de vidrio ya que la discoteca se encontraba frente a la playa.

Un punteo de guitarra que me hizo buscar directamente con mis ojos el escenario.

_See the sto__ne set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; es decir, ¿cómo era eso posible?

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you_

Nadie de los presentes emitía sonido alguno pues temíamos que no fuera más que una ilusión.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I´m waiting for you_

Mire a Serena por el rabillo de mi ojo y vi lo asombrada que ella también se encontraba.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can´t live  
With or without you_

_Yeah you_

_Yeah you_

Fue así como perdí la cordura y cogí suavemente su mano atrayéndola más hacia mí y encerrándola entre mis brazos.

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

Me dí cuenta que no podía estar lejos de ella un solo minuto más y mientras Bono seguía con su canción, oculte mi rostro en la base de su cuello y me encerré en el como si fuera mi más preciado refugio.

_  
__My hands are tied  
My body bruised, you got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose  
_

**Perdóname.** Una simple palabra, que tanto me había costado, fue un susurro que solo ella lo alcanzó a oír, se relajo en mis brazos.

_  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

**No me dejes por favor**, me sonrío abriéndome las puertas del cielo y decidí acompañar a Bono en su interpretación, solo…para sus oídos.

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can´t live  
With or without you

Oh oh oh

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can´t live

I can´t live

I can´t live

I can´t live  
With or without you  
With or without you

Uuuuuuu

Uuuuuuu

-- --

_**ella**__:_ Darien se refiere a su ex en un futuro no muy lejano les explicaré porque nuestro príncipe sufre tanto por su recuerdo.

**tortura china**: Método de tortura psicológica que consistía en inmovilizar a un reo de forma horizontal boca arriba, de modo que le cayera sobre la frente una gota de agua fría cada 5 segundos. Brrrr ¿que miedo no?, conociendo el carácter de Rei, es probable que no lo dude ni tantito :D

** moshi moshi:** es como se dice aló en japonés, creo que es importante aprender algo no creen? :P

Respecto a la canción pues es más que obvio pero no quiero denuncias porque aunque soy más pobre que el chavo, podrían querer denunciarme y enviarme a la cárcel y dudo que ahí pueda tener una laptop para escribir y mucho menos Internet. **:S** Así que lo diré: la canción es _With or without you_ y les pertenece a U2, no a mí. ** XD**

**Saludos de la abeja Reina.**

Hola a todos he procurado escribirles desde la base de X-Com porque a estas alturas estoy segura que me desean eliminar, jajaja pero no podrán porque por ahora el Comandante Eyzaguirre me tiene muy ocupada eliminando a… ¿extraterrestres? :D

**Bunnyoruga:** Abeja maya de mi corazón, no sabes lo triste que estoy por lo que te paso, pero como te comente antes, cuentas conmigo para todo, espero que este capi te haya gustado y te haya ayudado a sonreír un poquito en definitiva Mamo chan está que no puede consigo mismo, pero prometo hacerlo feliz el próximo capi, aunque no puedo asegurar lo mismo del 6to ya que por fin se sabrá quien es ella.

**AstarteChiba: **Bruja yo? Jajaja creo que el complemento de la escena del baño de Serena fue buena o no?, por otro lado espero haberte complacido pues como veras Mamo por fin se decidió. Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado y seguir leyendo tus rr.

**FlavioPeralta: **Ya psss comandante, no me maltrate mucho no más en su historia, espero que te siga gustando la mía, por otro lado se acercan las clases :S que nuevo. Así que aprovechemos la semana que nos queda.

**SailorAngel Moon**: gracias por los saludos, tu historia me encanta y espero que ningún otro libro te secuestre y que algún otro santo te ayude a seguir escribiendo así. Por favor no digas que te estas volviendo senil porque si es así yo debería de estar en el asilo. Por cierto muchísimas gracias por revisar el capi. Besos desde Perú.

**Akela17: **Espero haberte dado algunas pistas de quien fue, pero por ahora no te preocupes y disfrutemos del amor de nuestros tórtolos pero pronto aparecerá quien es esa extraterrestre que dejo tan mal a nuestro Mamo.

**NeoReina-sailormoon: **Si psss amiga, Mina definitivamente esta loca pero es re linda. Que bueno que te guste, te manda muchos saludos y dice que por preferirla a ella te dedica su bailecito. Jajaja, espera que lo hayas disfrutado. Aunque Sere te tiene en su lista de personas no preferidas por la amenaza :D jajaja.

**Pss**: Mexicana verdad? Que bueno que te haya gustado la fiesta sorpresa pero Mamochan pide que por favor no se sigan los ejemplos de sus amigas ya que no es apta para cardiacos ;D

**Isis Janet**: Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, tu cumple es el 6 de Octubre, que lindo el mío es el 15 así que ambas somos libras :D obviamente el mejor signo del zodiaco o no?

**Goddess Aeris: **Gracias por los consejos, espero que encuentres a este capi mucho mejor redactado y sin tantos errores y si los encuentras házmelo saber para tenerlos en cuenta. Creo que lamentablemente estoy olvidando las reglas ortográficas y de puntuación, pero estoy más que feliz de recordarlas. :D

Por otro lado acá en Perú las universidades se dividen en semestres (2 al año) pero si nos sinceramos deberían llamarse cuatrimestres, aunque eso nos reducirían las vacaciones ya que por lo menos disfrutamos 3 meses en el verano y casi un mes en julio. Finalmente, respecto a los castaños preciosos, pues sí estoy interesada en escribir sobre ellos y es más tengo algunas ideas por ahí pero quiero madurarlas un poco más, posiblemente en julio tengo algo.

**tsuki-airen; **está bien pero que no vuelva a pasar, jejeje es que si no me desmotivo :S pero espero que disfrutes mucho este capi porque lo hice pensando en ustedes, yo también considero que este par se ven tiernos, pero dime ¿Qué opinas de los dos escuchando a U2?, ¿Te gustaría estar en el lugar de Sere?

**Selene Chiba y Astarte Blas: **¿bruja? Quizás XD que bueno que te este gustando el fic, pero ya ves ahora las cosas se han puesto mejor porque por fin se dijeron las cosas tal cual las piensan, considero que eso es importante en una relación y creo que a partir de ahora podremos ver a Darien mucho más ejem… sexy y decidido, ¿Te gustaría?

**ForeverSerena **:D pues ya ves ya están activados los rr anónimos, gracias por el tip, por otro lado tus historias están interesantes y creo que no hay problema en que te hagas un poco de publicidad, así que no te preocupes, pero espero verte por acá y ver cómo van evolucionando sobre todo _jamás lo hice_.

Caroone, lunaenamorada, KIRA MOON XKARLATA, SoniaMS, erika chiba, MarieSerena, mariaelena83 ¿**donde están niñas**?, espero que sigan con la historia y que aun les guste, dejen sus rr ;D pues me encanta saber lo que opinan.

Bueno ahora si las dejo y me pongo a trabajar. Mil besos y pórtense mal y disfrútenlo. Jejeje ˆ-ˆ


End file.
